Geo
Geo labeled 'The Weird Guy ' Personality Geo is shy and uncomfortable, it only takes one to look at his posture to tell that. He's also very accident prone. He likes to keep his distance from people, scared of them. He has social anxiety and he hyperventilates when he feels scared. He can also play the clarinet with his foot. Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Geo is the twelvth contestant to arrive. Immediately, he is lambasted by one twin and comforted by the other. When Glenda arrives, Geo asks her what the M on her necklace stood for, which Glenda took offense too, calling him a bug-eyed freak. He was placed onto the Killer Gophers. Later, as the contestants were eating, Geo was frightened by a comment Violet made. Charge It Up (Part Two) In Sareena's confessional, she hints that Geo and Glenda may have feelings for one another. When Kia is interrogated under the decision to be team leader, she asks Geo for his opinion, to which he agrees. Despite this, Kia admits later on that she does not like him. During the challenge, Geo and Glenda took the time to talk, where she apologized for her rude behavior earlier, blaming it on sea-sickness. However, Geo decides to take the blame instead and changes the conversation to ask her if she's a boxer. Geo's team ends up winning the challenge. Ultra Violet During breakfast, Geo sat down with Glenda, the two of them talking and laughing. Geo faced up with Vanilla in the jousting challenge, where his opponent's gymnastic skills caused him to get knocked out easily. This causes Glenda to participate next to avenge him. Despite his loss, the Gophers still manage to win the challenge. Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire While eating breakfast at the spa hotel, Glenda tells Geo that he is the only sane boy of the team. He reacted with a stuttering response. An argument between Cassy and Kia caused a rift between the team, which Geo was indecisive about picking sides. During the challenge, Geo needed to find Scruffy's boot, which was hanging on a tree branch in the forest. He managed to climb up successfully, but fell on the way down, badly injuring him. Luckily, Glenda was with him during the time of the incident, and she carried him back to the dock. Glenda spent the rest of the time bandaging Geo's wounds. The Killer Gophers ended up winning the challenge, temporarily avoiding the possibility of further dividing the team. Waterloo After Blaineley announces a sudden challenge at one in the morning, Geo complains about having to wake up so early. Before the challenge started, Geo got angry about Blaineley's contradiction, but ended up being shot by one of the Bass's paintball guns as a demonstration, immediately taking him out of the challenge. Despite his absence of participation, Geo's team still ended up winning the challenge. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo * 1x06: I Wanna Be Famous * 1x07: The Tell Jar * 1x08: Kia-Zilla (Eliminated) * 1x09: Be Our Guest (Mentioned) * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Gallery Geo.png Trivia *Geo holds the distinction of being the only contestant to not use the confessional at all during Camp Cash: Island. *Geo is actually a reference to The Powerpuff Girls **He has wide eyes **He is not an adult **He is called a "bug-eyed weirdo" by some contestants. Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Male Category:Killer Gophers Category:Host Category:Contestant